LEGO Dimensions 3: Warriors
LEGO Dimensions 3: Warriors is an expansion to LEGO Dimensions. The number of franchises have not been revealed yet, but it is known that iconic franchises like Star Wars, Marvel, Disney and more are going to be in there along with some fan-projects (Request franchises to be in this). Expansion Packs Star Wars * Story Pack (Rey + Rey's Speeder, Jakku Market Gateway Build) * Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing + Torpedo Launcher) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Team Pack (Anakin Skywalker + Anakin's Starfighter, Obi-Wan Kenobi + Obi Wan's Starfighter) * Team Pack (Finn + First Order Transport, Poe Dameron + Poe's X-Wing) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Kylo Ren's Shuttle) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Dagobah's Swamp Creature) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + Darth Vader's TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave One) Marvel * Story Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster, Sokovia Gateway Build) * Level Pack (Spider Man + Ferry + Washington Monument) * Team Pack (Captain America + HYDRA Plane, Bucky + Bucky's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Black Widow + Quinjet) Kid Icarus Uprising * Level Pack (Pit + Cheurbot + TBA) Minecraft: Story Mode * Level Pack (Jesse + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Petra + TBA, Lukas + TBA) * Team Pack (Axel + TBA, Olivia + TBA) * Fun Pack (Ivor + Wither Storm) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile, The Trail House Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Pixel Fox + Pixelated Fox, Raven + Giant Raven) * Team Pack (Skylander Lord III + Giant Black Dragon, Shade Narwhalton + Shade's Narwhal) * Fun Pack (Miles "Marty" McCoy + Metal Tank) * Fun Pack (Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot) * Fun Pack (Searing + Searing's Jet) * Fun Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot) * Fun Pack (Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) * Fun Pack (Monkey Films + Mecha Monkey) * Fun Pack (Dr. Aidan Quinn + Manta-Ray Jet) * Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) * Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) * Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) * Fun Pack (Trigger + Trig-Bot) * Fun Pack (Future Trojan + Trojan Time Horse) * Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) * Fun Pack (Flakey + Cat-Astrophic Mech) * Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) * Fun Pack (Emman Cortez + Cortezian Battle Mech) * Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) * Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) * Polybag (Blox Henchman) Venture * Robert Jacob Fun Pack ** Robert Jacob *** Minecart * Venture Team Pack ** Dlab *** Workbench ** Dead Slender *** Wyvern **** Wyverninja **** Speedern * Pipipi Fun Pack ** Pipipi *** Grotto Crawler **** 8 Legged Powerhouse **** Laxative Shooter Venture Cinematic Universe Plot TBA Characters New Features Soul Tokens Soul Tokens are a new thing that allow characters to get a new costume. Soul Tokens can be found in the Main Plot, Level Packs, Story Packs and/or the Adventure Worlds. Upgrades Using the studs that you get in level's you can give Characters Upgrades like new attacks, combos, health bonuses and more. Category:Pixelated Studios Category:Video Games Category:PixelFox Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Toys to Life Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7